Nochevieja a la brasileña
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Lejos de la guerra, en medio de una hermosa playa y en la víspera del Año Nuevo, James y Lily festejaran al estilo brasileño mientras sueñan y desean un mundo sin guerra y una vida que les duré un largo futuro juntos / James&Lily / One-Shot / Este Fic participa en el Reto "¡Por Merlín! ¿Otro año más?" del Foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"


****NOCHEVIEJA A LA BRASILEÑA****

 **Por. JulyPotter31**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _pertenecen por completo a_ _ **J.K Rowling.**_ _No me pertenecen en lo más mínimo._

* * *

 _Este Fic participa en el reto: "_ _ **¡Por Merlín! ¿Otro año más?**_ _" del foro_ _ **"El Mapa del Mortífago"**_

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"**_ _—_

* * *

 _ **Nochevieja a la brasileña**_ **…=**

Suspiré. No me sentía nostálgico ni mucho menos agobiado, simplemente me sentía bien, mi suspiro era más de éxtasis que de cualquier otra sensación que pudiera albergar. Mis ojos deseaban cerrarse, para disfrutar aún más de aquella experiencia, porque es bien sabido por todos, que los mejores momentos se viven sin abrir los ojos. Tras mi corto suspiro, mis músculos se relajaron, mis hombros bajaron levemente subiendo solamente por el compás de mi respiración. Un aroma a frescura y a libertad que hacía un tiempo no respiraba invadió pronto mis fosas nasales, recordándome que lejos de casa, la vida era distinta, que en el mundo, aún quedaban lugares pacíficos y momentos de eterna libertad, como ese que yo estaba viviendo.

El viento sopló y la ráfaga chocó pronto contra mi cuerpo, despeinando mis cabellos negros, haciendo volar el borde de mi camisa y si es que era posible, relajando mi cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba. Aquella brisa, resultaba encantadora, no calaba los huesos ni molestaba al contacto, simplemente transmitía libertad, frescura, paz.

Cerré los puños a mis costados para evitar alzar los brazos y recibir al viento como si de un viejo amigo se tratara. De hacerlo, sabía bien lo que mis amigos pensarían, Remus reiría, Peter se sonrojaría por mis acciones y Sirius, me invadiría de burlas y chascarrillos negros que no cesarían hasta que le metiera un buen golpe. Y aunque ellos ni de coña se encontraban ahí, me negaba a parecer un completo imbécil en aquella solitaria playa. Una ráfaga de viento azotó de nuevo mi ser y fue entonces cuando me permití abrir los ojos.

Quizás, los mejores momentos de la vida se disfrutaban con los ojos cerrados, pero había ciertas cosas que uno debía apreciar, dilatando los iris con éxtasis y curveando los labios en sonrisas de regocijo. Aquello, era así. La vista frente a mí, merecía ser contemplada, merecía robar sonrisas de mis labios y dilatar mi iris con su panorama. Si alguien me preguntara, sin duda le aseguraría que mis ojos avellana nunca habían visto algo igual.

 _Copacabana,_ una playa en forma de media luna, localizada en Río de Janeiro, Brasil, ofrecía sin duda una vista hermosa, ya fuera para ojos muggles o mágicos. Desde que había puesto un pie en este lugar, había decidido que las horas de vuelo en avión muggle, las aglomeraciones exageradas de muggles en los aeropuertos y las costumbres no mágicas tan raras que los muggles tenían, bien valían la pena y la tolerancia de todo mi ser, con el fin de poder estar y disfrutar de este bello lugar. A pesar de estar en Diciembre, no hacía ni un poco de frío. Al principio me había resultado extraño no ver nieve o gente abrigada por las calles, pues sin duda, Brasil no era ni un poco parecido a Inglaterra. Londres y sus nevadas, Londres y sus habitantes abrigados por el frío, Londres y sus cafeterías atestadas por bebidas que te hicieran entrar en calor, se habían quedado del otro lado, en otro continente, en un lugar que parecía de otro mundo, al lado del calor de Brasil, al lado de sus brisas refrescantes y sus exóticas vestimentas.

Mirando arriba, encontré un cielo rojo encendido, nubes que más parecían las plumas de un fénix ardiente que se despedía del mundo. Y en cierto modo, sabía que era así. El ocaso estaba en su apogeo, faltaba muy poco para que el anochecer cayera sobre mí, para que el manto celestial se tornara oscuro y las brillantes estrellas comenzaran a brillar. El cielo ardería, la playa donde ahora estaba también, por un breve momento, todo estaría en llamas, mientras la oscuridad tragaba todo a su paso, mientras el fénix rojo encendido se desvanecía y abrazaba su nueva vida como un ave nocturna, oscura y fría, pero bella igualmente.

El sonido de pasos acercándose puso alerta todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación que ya conocía por todo lo que en las últimas fechas, se vivía en _mí_ mundo, un escalofrío tenebroso, el mismo que me invadía a diario pendiente de que cómo ave fénix mi mundo entero ardiera y se convirtiera en cenizas de un momento a otro, ante la llegada de las noticias que mi corazón y oídos se negaban a algún día escuchar, pero que mi mente siempre me repetía, podría suceder; me recorrió por completo. Como acto reflejo, mi mano bajó a mi cintura donde bajo la camisa, sujeta solo por la orilla de mis pantalones, mi varita mágica permanecía segura. Mi cuerpo entero giró en breve, tenso como un resorte a punto de liberarse, pesado como el mismo plomo, vigilante como un ciervo que apunta sus astas hacia el lobo diciéndole con sus movimientos que no dé un paso en falso. Y entonces, cuando estaba por sacar la que en toda mi vida sería mi arma más poderosa, mi mano se relajó instantáneamente sobre la superficie de caoba que recubría el núcleo de mi varita, mis músculos perdieron la tensión y el éxtasis que antes me había embargado, volvió a apoderarse de mi ser.

Dicen que los mejores momentos se viven con los ojos cerrados, pero yo sé, que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden privar al ojo humano de apreciar. _Copacabana_ por ejemplo. _El ave fénix celestial_ para ejemplificar. _Lily Evans_ para ser exactos.

Frente a mí, la pelirroja más hermosa de todo el globo, me miraba. Su cuerpo delgado, estaba cubierto por una fina tela blanca, que desde donde me encontraba se miraba fresca y cómoda. Su piel tersa, suave y ligeramente bronceada, brillaba en contraste con su vestimenta, pero aunque el vestido, corto y de tirantes era hermoso, nada parecía ser lo suficientemente perfecto como para cubrir aquel hermoso cuerpo. Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente a aquella chica, desde la punta de sus pies descalzos sobre la arena de la playa, subiendo por sus piernas torneadas y perfectas, siguiendo sus curvas en sus caderas, delineando con detalle su cintura delgada y frágil, deteniéndose un momento en su abdomen hasta subir por sus perfectos pechos y terminar posándose en sus hombros de bailarina. Sabía de antemano que parecía un idiota al verla, por lo que retrase un poco el momento de abrir la boca embelesado observando con cuidado su cabello de fuego, sus mechones lacios encendidos por ese tono tan único, que mí amada poseía. Entonces y solo entonces, pase de largo por sus labios delgados, por su nariz respingada y no dude en ignorar las pecas que cubrían el puente de su nariz, quería verlos, perderme en ellos, reflejarme en las más hermosas esmeraldas que este mundo podría tener. Sus ojos. Verdes como los campos frescos de Escocia, resplandecientes como la luz que surgía de mi varita al encender un _Lumus_ , vivaces como la sensación de ganar la copa de Quidditch, letales como el mismo rayo verde que un _Avada Kedavra_ logra producir y hermosos, como solo Lily Evans, mi novia, mi amante, mi mejor amiga, mi ángel guardián, mi patronus, para abreviar, mi vida entera; podía ser.

—Tardaste— susurré cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharme. Sonrió.

—Quería verme bonita, aunque llevo un rato viéndote a lo lejos— me reveló haciendo que sus ojos brillaran de alegría.

—Eso es trampa— la acusé, mientras extendía una mano para que ella la tomara, para que calmara las ansias que siempre se apoderaban de mi cuando la tenía tan cerca, pero aun así, tan lejos de mí. No era un secreto para nadie, que lo que más me gustaba de Lily era tenerla entre mis brazos, pegada a mí, con su cabello haciendo cosquillas en mi nariz, con su aroma a Lirios embriagándome sin saberlo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué es trampa?— me preguntó al tomar mi mano. No perdí ni un momento, la jalé hacia mí, cerré toda distancia y solté su mano para rodearla por la cintura. Ella pasó sus finas manos por mis brazos, trazando una línea vertical que iba desde mis codos hasta mis hombros y que terminaba en mi cuello.

—Luces hermosa. Privarme de tu imagen solo por verme, eso es trampa. No se hace— le respondí, al tiempo que mi frente se pegaba a la suya. Lily sonrió con dulzura y se puso en puntillas para acercarse a mis labios. No eran ni centímetros los que nos mantenían separados, pero para mí, tener los labios de Lily tan cerca sin contacto alguno, volvía que un solo milímetro de distancia, pareciera kilómetros completos alejándola de mí.

—Me gusta verte. Pareces tranquilo, yo diría que muy relajado. Me gustas así. Tranquilo y feliz, como en Hogwarts— me dijo.

—Soy feliz porque estás aquí, Lily— dije sin más. Su aliento a canela rozaba mis labios, invadía mis sentidos, me volvía loco. Mis labios cortaron la distancia, se posaron sobre los de ella y los devoraron con pasión.

Sus dedos se enredaron rápidamente entre mis cabellos, sus labios se abrieron ante mi intrusión y correspondieron al movimiento de los míos con la misma entrega, la misma pasión, con el mismo amor que yo llevaba años profesándole pero que ella se negaba a creer. Al final, había descubierto que no era el único que la amaba como loco, ella también me amaba a mí. Ella también suspiraba por mi persona y deseaba mi presencia. Sin detenerme a pensar, mis brazos la tomaron con fuerza y la alzaron, alejándola de la arena. Sus piernas, se enredaron en mi cintura y tuve que sujetarla por las caderas para equilibrar su peso y el mío, evitando que nos fuéramos de espaldas al suelo. El beso se intensificó, pero no me importaba que alguien pudiera vernos, la playa era nuestra, o al menos ese pequeño espacio. La punta de la media Luna nos pertenecía a Lily y a mí.

Los labios de Lily eran deliciosos, pero de mi pequeña novia, había algo mucho más embriagador. Un hueco diminuto, un espacio que solo yo conocía, un rincón en su cuello que me volvía loco y que me encantaba visitar. Dejando en paz sus labios, baje hasta su cuello, regando diminutos besos por sus mejillas hasta mi meta final. Me perdí en su perfume a Lirios, me deje hechizar por sus manos acariciando mi cabello y sus suspiros llenando mis oídos.

—James…— susurró— para… amor…— pidió. Con bastante reticencia, dejé su cuello y me separé de ella para verla. Sus piernas seguían rodeando mi cintura, sus manos seguían en mi cabello, pero sus ojos miraban directamente a los míos.

— ¿No te gustó?— pregunté contrariado, ella sonrió.

—Sabes que adoro tus besos, pero creo que no es el lugar. Anda Cornamenta, bájame ya— me dijo, sonreí como un tonto y la besé en la barbilla al tiempo que la bajaba con cuidado y me aseguraba de que sus pies se equilibraran en la arena. Cuando estuve seguro de que no caería, no me atreví a soltarla, por lo que mi frente volvió a pegarse a la suya. Lily cerró los ojos justo cuando la brisa soplaba de nuevo y nuestros cabellos salieron volando. Imitándola, cerré los ojos y tuve la certeza de que con sus manos en mi cintura sujetando mi camisa, y las mías en la suya, delineando sus curvas, ambos sonreíamos.

El viento cesó y lentamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de ella. Verde y avellana fundiéndose en uno solo, en una combinación que solo podía ser nuestra. Me alejé con cuidado y besé su frente, Lily rió y entonces, capté una diferencia a mí alrededor. El ave fénix había ardido, pero en vez de cenizas, un ave oscura y brillante se había posado sobre el cielo. Las estrellas habían aparecido de poco en poco y la Luna a medio llenar, imitaba la forma que la playa que pisábamos había adquirido.

—Qué rápido oscureció— susurré. Lily me soltó y se giró, mis brazos soltaron su cintura solo para dirigirla frente a mí y rodearla protectoramente desde atrás. Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro, al tiempo que los dos disfrutábamos de la vista que un cielo nocturno nos ofrecía. El sonido del mar, llegó entonces hasta mis oídos y también el graznar de un ave que pasaba volando.

—James…—dijo ella— ¿Podemos acercarnos?— me preguntó. Era extraño que ella me preguntara eso, ya que yo no sabía qué clase de reglas regían las playas muggles, pero igualmente, me importaban poco. Yo no era de los que siguieran las normas al pie de la letra. Para variar ¿quién era yo, un simple mago, para negarle algo a Lily Evans? Arriesgándome a descubrir en el mar un calamar gigante como el del Lago negro en Hogwarts, solté a Lily y tomé su mano, guiándola a la orilla del mar. Caminamos un poco, corrimos incluso al final, pero cuando nuestros pies se mojaron por el agua, sentí como el cuerpo de Lily se erizaba levemente al contacto con el líquido frío.

No supe cómo o por qué pero de un momento a otro, estábamos corriendo a orillas del mar, mojándonos cuáles chiquillos. Lily salpicaba mi camisa y mi pantalón, mientras yo trataba de alcanzarla para introducirla más al agua y mojar ese corto vestido que volaba cuando ella corría. El tiempo pasó y cuando por fin logré alcanzar a Lily la sujeté por la cintura, la alcé por los aires y la besé con desesperación, distrayéndola de mi objetivo final.

—Espero que te guste el agua, Evans— le dije con mofa antes de adentrarme en el mar, mojando mi pantalón hasta la rodilla y salpicándola a ella por completo. Su cuerpo de muñeca tembló al sentir el agua y se pegó más a mí para tratar de escapar. Su rostro se acurrucó en mi hombro y entonces me negué a seguir empapándola. Sus piernas se apretaron a mi cintura mientras luchaba por no resbalar y llevarnos a la orilla del mar. Por un momento, pareció que Lily dormía, pero bien sabía que no era así.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla del mar, alejados del agua, la bajé con cuidado, sentándola en la arena y alejándome para tomar asiento a su lado. Sentir la arena debajo de mí, me tentó a recostarme y a apreciar el cielo nocturno, adornado con la imagen de mi Lily en mi campo de visión. Ella permanecía sentada y sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas dobladas, mientras que su barbilla se recargaba en sus rodillas. Frente a nosotros, el mar danzaba, las olas rompían a lo lejos, y el sonido del agua al correr era lo único que se escuchaba, a parte claro, de nuestras respiraciones. Lily, rompió el silencio.

—Qué lejos estamos de Londres ¿no crees?— susurró— Aquí, frente al mar, riendo por mojarnos, como si fuéramos niños, es imposible creer que justo al otro lado, una guerra está acabando con nuestro mundo— su voz sonó nostálgica y supe que el recuerdo de sus padres muertos, de su hermana lejos de ella culpándola de lo ocurrido, las incesantes peleas que a diario enfrentábamos y las inevitables muertes de nuestros amigos y compañeros, la habían invadido.

Yo me sentía igual, parecía increíble que en Inglaterra, un mago tenebroso malvado y psicópata estuviera acabando con todo, mientras que ahí, en una hermosa playa brasileña, la vida parecía un sueño.

—No acabará con nada más. Te lo prometo— le dije. Por supuesto, no estaba seguro, no podía prometerle algo así, la Guerra no estaba en mis manos… pero no quería ver a Lily mal. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, ella replicó.

—Eso no me lo puedes prometer, James. No sabemos cómo acabará, no sabemos qué pasará, ni tampoco podemos asegurar que uno de nuestros amigos no… nosotros mismos tenemos un destino bastante incierto— la miré, sus ojos no me miraban, sus palabras no lo habían dicho, pero ambos sabíamos que la muerte asechaba nuestras vidas y las de nuestros amigos como las olas asechaban la orilla, rompiendo con furia en cualquier momento.

No supe de donde, pero la firmeza, la seguridad, todo lo que creía, todo que lo que deseaba, se apoderaron de mí. Me senté a medias, colocando mi mano sobre la suya, apoyándome en mi brazo libre para no caer.

—Tu futuro es seguro Lily. No dejaré nunca que nadie te pase. La Guerra terminará y tú estarás ahí, disfrutarás del mundo como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, tendrás que aguantarme a mí y a los Merodeadores por mucho, mucho tiempo. Tendrás la vida que mereces, una hermosa casa en el Valle de Godric, una hermosa familia, un marido que te amé sin reservas y haga muy feliz, hijos pelinegros y de ojos verdes a los cuáles llevar a King Cross cada 1 de Septiembre, nietos a los cuáles contarles como durante tu juventud, lidiaste contra James Potter y sus bromas inagotables. No habrá mortífagos, no habrá un Lord que aterrorice el mundo, no habrá guerra. No puedo prometerte acabar con esto, pero sí que puedo asegurarte que nunca, dejaré que algo malo te pase. Te voy a proteger, lucharé hasta el final, por ti, por tu futuro, incluso después de la muerte, seguiré cuidado de ti…— le dije. Lily me miró, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, presagiando las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Pero sus labios, sus perfectos labios, estaban curveados, en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo sabes que tendré una casa en el valle de Godric o que mis hijos serán de cabello negro y ojos verdes?— me preguntó riendo y no pude evitar corresponderle.

—Si quieres, pelirrojos y de ojos avellana. Aunque no puedo concebir que nuestros hijos no tengan tus hermosos ojos…— le respondí.

—¿Nuestros, Potter? Querrás decir…— mis dedos se movieron, se posaron en sus labios y la hicieron callar. Aquel discurso que tanto me había repetido en la escuela, ya me lo sabía y podía jurar que no era verdad.

—No, no tendrás hijos con nadie más que no sea yo. Nunca te dejaré Lily. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… Te lo dije a los 15, te lo digo a los 19 y te lo seguiré diciendo hasta los 50, mi vida es a tu lado… mi vida eres tú…— esperé que me respondiera, que me dijera que no planeaba casarse conmigo, pero tras dos años de tener a la chica más hermosa de todo Hogwarts siendo mi novia, aun no me acostumbraba a que no hiciera lo que esperaba.

Cuando caí de espaldas al suelo, sentí algo de arena filtrarse en mi camisa y el cuerpo de Lily posarse encima de mí. Sus labios besaron los míos, pero sin la pasión que anteriormente había demostrado. En ese beso, no había dulzura ni pasión, simplemente, deseo. Hambre. Sus piernas se colocaron a mis costados, sus manos se apoyaron en la arena, justo por encima de mis hombros. No perdí mi tiempo, posé mis manos en sus caderas acariciándola, mientras la besaba con fuerza y con deseo. Su pecho estaba sobre el mío y podía sentir su respiración agitada. Cuando el beso se intensificó, como siempre lo hacía, puse una mano en su espalda y otra en su cintura, la giré con destreza y la dejé en la arena, conmigo encima. Su espalda se arqueó cuando dejé sus labios y bajé a su cuello, sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a mi camisa. Los dedos de Lily desabotonaban cada botón de mi prenda mientras mis manos bajaban desde su cintura hasta sus piernas en un movimiento incansable. Pronto sus suspiros invadieron mi oído, mi camisa estuvo abierta, las manos de mi pelirroja acariciaron mi abdomen, mis pectorales y llegaron hasta mi espalda, mientras que el vestido que llevaba puesto comenzaba a resultarme estorboso. Cuando dejé su cuello y me dirigí a sus labios de nuevo, mis manos ya habían encontrado la orilla de su vestido y lo subían lentamente para acariciar la piel de Lily.

—James…— susurró contra mis labios

—Mi amor…— le respondí sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos dejaron mi espalda y bajaron peligrosamente a la orilla de mi pantalón, se posaron en los botones y fue entonces cuando al tratar de soltarlos, Lily chocó con mi varita mágica. Sus besos cesaron y los míos con los de ella.

—James ¿por qué traes la varita?— me preguntó, me alejé de ella, bajando en el acto el borde de su vestido y acariciando su rostro.

—Creo que es por costumbre. No pude dejarla en el hotel, pelirroja. Perdón, sé que te prometí que este viaje sería muggle pero…—

—Te entiendo, yo también dejé mi varita en la cama, con mucha reticencia— me dijo en una sonrisa— ¿Era eso lo que buscabas cuándo aparecí?

—Sí. Estoy alerta todo el tiempo, creo que es por lo que está pasando…— me alejé de ella y me tumbé a su lado, tenía la camisa desabrochada y planeaba cerrarla cuando Lily se acurrucó en mi torso desnudo, con el oído muy cerca de mi corazón. Había dejado mi varita en la arena, justo en medio de los dos, la abracé por instinto y extendí una pierna que pronto fue rodeada por las de ella.

—¿Qué hora crees que sea?— me preguntó. Sabía que había pasado ya, al menos una o dos horas desde que hubiera contemplado el ocaso, pero no podía descifrar cuanto tiempo habíamos estado ahí.

—No lo sé… ¿te gusta estar aquí?—

—Me encanta. Me alegro mucho de que Sirius nos convenciera de venir— respondió Lily

—Bueno, él seguro que también lo pasa en grande con Remus, México debe ser precioso también...— comenzamos a charlar acerca de los planes que habíamos hecho en Inglaterra. Luego de una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, habíamos acordado alejarnos al menos tres días de toda la guerra, era Diciembre, año Nuevo para ser exactos, merecíamos al menos una fecha, un corto tiempo de paz y como en una semana, no había habido ataques de los Mortífagos nos habíamos permitido hacer un corto viaje. Lily y yo, habíamos viajado a Brasil por sugerencia de Sirius, mientras que él y Remus se habían ido a pasear por las playas de México. Peter había preferido visitar a sus padres y el mismo Dumbledore había viajado a Hawái.

Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando, conforme las horas transcurrían, la playa iba cobrando vida desde la otra punta hasta el centro de la media luna, pero tal parecía que ahí donde permanecíamos ningún muggle se animaba a acercarse. Agradecí internamente por ello, pues aunque no estaba en contra de los muggles, me gustaban los lugares solos para estar con Lily. En determinado momento, mi pelirroja usó mi varita para conjurar la cesta de comida que había dejado en la habitación del hotel y disfrutamos de un agradable picnic que al final, no fue tan muggle. Y es que aunque Lily siempre deseaba conservar sus costumbres muggles, la magia le ganaba de vez en vez.

Comimos, charlamos, nos besamos y finalmente, nos enteramos de la hora. Faltaba poco para la media noche y como la costumbre dictaba, los muggles habían comenzado su espectáculo de luces, maravillando no solo a mi novia sino también a mí. Sentados a orillas de la playa, con Lily mirando embelesada el cielo alumbrado por juegos pirotécnicos, un pensamiento se instaló en mi cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo tenía, pero sí la primera que lo imaginaba como una realidad más que como un sueño.

Tenía solo dos años desde que hubiera salido de Hogwarts, estaba por cumplir los 20 como Lily y a pesar de mi corta edad, ya había formado parte de un ejército que buscaba acabar con el mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos. Mis padres habían muerto hacía unos años por la viruela del dragón, mi vida y la de mis amigos pendía de un hilo y aun así, no claudicaba al momento de pelear. Quería un mundo bueno, un mundo mejor. Deseaba con fervor cada palabra que le había profesado a Lily, quería una familia, una casa, hijos con los que jugar Quidditch o hijas a las que llevar a Hogsmade y prevenir sobre truhanes como yo. O peor, como Sirius. Y todo eso, todos mis sueños, todas mis metas, las quería con mi Lily.

Cuando faltaba poco para la medianoche, tal vez unos 15 minutos, observé con Lily las luces que brillaban y tomé mi varita sin que se diera cuenta. Aproveche que Lily miraba el cielo y entonces conjure una hermosa flor, un Lirio tan perfecto como mi pelirroja. Apuntando al cielo, moví mi varita y aprecié las diminutas estrellas mágicas que salían de ella. Lily también lo notó pero no me miró, estaba muy concentrada tratando de saber que rayos hacía su atolondrado novio. Pronto las estrellas tomaron forma y las palabras que escribí, fueron claras….

" _Lily…acepta que tu apellido… sea Potter"_

—James…— Lily me miró y noté con alegría que sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Su sonrisa nunca había sido tan grande, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. En los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en la nariz, me besó por toda la cara con la misma frase repitiéndose sin parar— Sí, sí, sí, pero claro que sí…— cuando dejó de besarme, reí ante su reacción y le entregué el bello Lirio que había conjurado, aunque no como usualmente se da una flor. Pose el tallo de la planta entre sus dedos medio y anular y entonces, volví a agitar mi varita. El tallo se enrosco en su dedo anular, la flor quedó justo encima, encogiéndose poco a poco y pronto, se volvió metal.

—Prometo que al volver a Inglaterra, te compraré un anillo de verdad— le dije

—Este me gusta— me dijo

—Lo sé, pero mereces un anillo de verdad como todas las mujeres muggles. Aprendí bien en _Ciencias muggle_ , sé que al casarse se les da un anillo de compromiso. Y yo quiero que lo tengas.

—¿Con todo esto de la guerra, aun así te preocupa cumplir mis sueños?— me preguntó.

—No hay nada más importante para mí. Así estuviera muriendo, lucharía por cumplir cada sueño que tengas— aseguré, Lily abrió la boca para responder, pero justo entonces, un grito de la multitud muggle que en el otro extremo de la playa se había congregado, nos interrumpió.

" _¡Feliz Ano Nuovo!"_

Sin duda, no era necesario saber portugués para entender la frase. Con un pequeño saltito, Lily se puso de pie y sonriendo, extendió la mano donde portaba mi anillo para ayudarme a levantar. Al llegar a Copacabana, nos habían puesto al tanto de su tradición de Año Nuevo y era por eso, que Lily y yo vestíamos de blanco, que estábamos en la playa y que mirábamos las luces. Además de eso, quedaba una parte de la tradición que no queríamos olvidar.

Apresurados, nos dirigimos a la orilla del mar. Al llegar Lily extendió la mano, seguro sabría que llevaría mi varita. Juntos, apuntamos al agua y conjuramos un diminuto barco de madera que llenamos con flores. Lirios, rosas, claveles, toda flor que conociéramos y que cupiera en nuestra embarcación. Luego, con un sencillo hechizo de viento, agitamos el barco enviándolo lejos, ambos con un deseo en mente: —" _Que esta guerra, termine por fin…_ "—

Miramos nuestro barquito alejarse y Lily me rodeó con una brazo por la cintura recargando su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo pasé un brazo por sus hombros y posé mi cabeza en la suya. Sonreíamos como idiotas mirando el mar y nuestro barco.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, señora Potter— le dije sonriendo, no me importaba que aún no fuera mi esposa, Lily siempre había sido mía.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, señor Evans— me respondió ella riendo. Porque yo, siempre había sido de Lily.

 **** FIN ****

* * *

 _Bueno, acepto que me costó trabajo escribir este Fic, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado. El reto de este mes, consistía en escribir un Shot, basado en una tradición de Año Nuevo. Pensaba escribir sobre España o Francia pero al final, la tradición que invadió mi mente fue la de Brasil._

 _En Año Nuevo, los brasileños acuden a las playas a ver los fuegos artificiales, visten de blanco para la buena fortuna y lanzan flores al mar mientras piden un deseo. En la playa de Copacabana, las sacerdotisas encienden velas u echan barcos al mar cargados de flores, que el mar se los lleve, presagia buena fortuna para el año que empieza._

 _Esperando que esto les haya gustado, me despido por ahora. Por último, no olviden pasar a comentar, por cada comentario, su personaje preferido de Harry Potter les dará un beso._

 _ **Con cariño, JulietaG.28**_

* * *

—" _ **Travesura realizada"—**_


End file.
